1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a support body, a manufacturing method of the support body, a manufacturing method of a wiring board, a manufacturing method of an electronic component, and a wiring structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manufacturing method of a wiring board is known in which prescribed numbers of wiring layers and insulating layers are formed on a support body and then the support body is removed. In this manufacturing method of a wiring board, an underlying layer is formed in a wiring forming area on a support substrate (temporary substrate) obtained by curing a prepreg, and a metal foil which is larger than the underlying layer is formed on the underlying layer and adhered to part of the support substrate outside the wiring forming area. The metal foil is merely in contact with the underlying layer and is not adhered to the underlying layer.
Then, a multilayer wiring structure is produced by providing prescribed numbers of wiring layers and insulating layers on the metal foil of the support body and the support body including the metal foil is thereafter removed. In the steps of removing the support body, a first the metal foil is removed from the support substrate and then the metal foil is removed by etching, for example. As a result, a multilayer wiring structure including the wiring layers and the insulating layers is obtained. Wiring boards are completed by dividing the multilayer wiring structure into individual units by cutting it at prescribed positions (see e.g., JP-A-2009-32918).
However, in the above manufacturing method of a wiring board, the support substrate and the metal foil are adhered to each other rigidly outside the wiring forming area of the support body. Therefore, in removing the support body, it is difficult to remove the metal foil from the support substrate by peeling the metal foil off the support substrate mechanically.
Therefore, the metal foil is removed from the support substrate by cutting out the portions (where the support substrate and the metal foil are adhered to each other rigidly), outside the underlying layer, of the support body and the multilayer wiring structure formed thereon.
As described above, in the above manufacturing method of a wiring board, since the outer peripheral portion of the support body is cut out, the portion of the multilayer wiring structure corresponding to the outer peripheral portion of the support body is not available for parts of wiring boards. This causes a problem that the number of individual wiring boards is smaller than that in a case that the portion, formed on the outer peripheral portion of the support body (support substrate), of the multilayer wiring structure is available for parts of wiring boards. Another problem is that the size reduction of wiring boards due to the cutting may make it impossible to use an existing manufacturing facility. These problems result from the fact the support substrate and the metal foil are adhered to each other rigidly and cannot be peeled off each other easily.